An Angel's Sorrow
by Chaos2489
Summary: ColettexLloyd and SheenaxLloyd pairings. Colette is in love with Lloyd but she doesn't want to get in between him and Sheena. What happens when Colette can't hold it in any longer and the darkness in her heart manifests itself. Plz R&R. Chapter 6 is up!
1. An Angel's Sorrow

Colette's P.O.V

_Lloyd...why can't I get him off my mind. Every time I look at him my heart starts throbbing, I wish I knew what to do. _I lie here in my bed contemplating._ I wish I could tell him how I feel but I know he probably doesn't feel the same way about me. I can tell that he has feelings for Sheena. When they are together he's always smiling, but when he's with me he never has that same smile. It pains me to think that he prefers her to me. I want to stop thinking about him but I just can't. The more I think about him the more it hurts, but when I stop thinking about him it hurts even more._

_I'm not supposed to feel this way because I am an angel. I lost my humanity when I became an angel, but if I had known that it would have brought me this much pain I would have never agreed to be the Chosen. I want to cry so badly but I am unable to do so. I can't even feel his presence when I'm around him. I want to be close to him having him hold me ever so tightly. But I would not be able to feel the comfort of his warm body. What is the point of wanting him if I can't feel him? I am so confused. _

_I love him so much but I can't tell him or show him. Maybe it's better that I do not tell him. But I do not know how much longer I can keep this inside myself. I want him to be with me but at the same time I want him to be happy with Sheena and because of that I cannot destroy his relationship with Sheena. I wish I could go into a deep sleep and wake up after this nightmare is over but I can't even do that. This pain never goes away and it just keeps getting worse and worse._

_My heart never seems to be at peace. It's full of raging emotions that never seem to die down. This isn't fair, I should be with him. If only that little bitch...no I must not think of such evil thoughts. My anger seems to be getting the better of me lately_. _I must control_ _this anger, if I don't I may do something I will end up regretting. _

_Damn him, why does he do this to me. Is he that stupid can't he see that what he's doing is causing me pain. How could he lead me on and then suddenly go off with Sheena. All those things he said to me, could they have all been lies. No, I won't believe it. He wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe I'm not cute enough for him; maybe I'm not good enough for him. Could he really be that shallow, that he would leave me for Sheena because she's prettier?_ _No he wouldn't do that to me. He can't, he just can't._

I decide to get some fresh air so I step out of my room. I walk towards the exit of the inn and hear someone laughing. I poke my head outside and see them together...again. Theyare sitting under a tree and they aresmiling at each other. Suddenly my heart starts to throb. Ican feel my heart pounding against my chest. I place my hand over my heart to see if I can stop the pain but it doesn't work. I can't bear it so I run back to my room. I can still see them smiling at each other like it is etched in my mind. I slam the door behind me and run to my bed. I cover my head with my pillow but the image is still fresh in my mind. My heart starts pounding even harder. I want cry but I just can't. I suddenly start to feel dizzy and feel my body collapse onto the floor. I don't know what is going on but I can still hear my heart beating and the pain that was inside of it.


	2. I love you

Lloyd's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm having this much fun talking with Sheena. I believe we are becoming more and more close each and everyday. I enjoy spending time with Sheena. She really knows how to raise your spirit when you're down in the dumps. I find her to be a very kind and gentle person. Sometimes I find myself attracted to her.

"Why are you turning red?" she asks smiling at me.

"Huh...umm...n-no reason," I say. Damn why did I have to think of her like that when she's sitting right next to me. I let out a sigh of relief and lay my head back against the tree. It feels really good to finally get a chance to relax. Fighting really takes it out of you. I look over at her and can't help but smile. She is really beautiful especially in scenery like this. We're sitting under a cherry blossom tree right now. There are all kinds of carnations growing and blooming all around us.

"Lloyd, how do you... feel about me?" she asks shyly

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm.I just what to know," she says, I can see her face turning a shade of red. Could this mean that she...that she likes me?

"Well I... I'm not sure how I feel. When I'm w-with you I feel happy and I enjoy being with you. I kinda.. kinda..l-l-li."

"HEY LLOYD WHAT'S UP," Genis screams in my ear.

"Hello Genis," I say to him rubbing my sore ear.

"What are you two doing?" he asks with a sly smirk on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you," Sheena states.

"You guys are no fun," he pouts walking away.

"Well what do you want to do now?" I ask.

"You never finished answering my question."

"W-well you s-see I-I kinda l–li," I try to finish what I'm about to say but the words won't come out. I start to get really hot. I just can't bring myself to say those words.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me right now," she says smiling. "Will you eventually give me an answer?"

"Definitely," I tell her.

"Hey Lloyd my man," I hear Zelos say.

"Oh great," Sheena says letting out a dreadful sigh.

"Everyone's heading to the beach. So, how about you, the evil banshee and me head over to the beach."

"EVIL BANSHEE," Sheena screams at him.

"Hey calm down I was only joking."

"Do you want me to ask Colette?" I ask him. Right away I knew that was a mistake. When I mentioned Colette, Sheena didn't look too happy.

"Maybe it's better if we let her rest," Sheena tells us. "She's been through a lot."

"Ya, I agree with Sheena," Zelos tells me.

"Ok I guess we better get going, then." I state.

Surprisingly I had one hell of a time. Sheena and me went swimming to together and Zelos ran around looking for some chicks. Sheena seemed so happy when we were together. Maybe I should tell her how feel. I know she's waiting for the answer, so I should just spill it. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll go on a date with me. Just thinking about it makes me excited. I still think we should have asked Colette to come with us. I knew Sheena was right; she has been through a lot lately. Well, when I get back I'll try to make it up to her. I just hope that she doesn't take it to personally.

Colette's POV

_Isn't anyone going to come for me?_ _My body doesn't seem to be working. I tried to get up before but I couldn't, my body wouldn't listen to me. Why hasn't anyone noticed my absence? Maybe they don't care about me and that's why no one has come. No that's not true. Still, I find it hard to believe that no one, out of the utmost curiosity_, _has not noticed my absence._ _I have a feeling that, that little whore had something to do with this_. _No, I need to stop this. Sheena hasn't done anything to me. I must respect her and stop saying such mean things about her. _

Finally, I force myself up. My whole body is aching with pain. I call out into the empty hotel. I receive no answer. _Where is everyone? _I walk down the steps and approach the woman at the counter.

"Excuse me but do you know where the people I was staying with have gone?"

"Oh yes I think they said something about going to the beach."

"Oh...okay, thank you very much"

_How the hell could they do such a thing? They went to the beach without asking or checking up on me. No wonder no one noticed that I had collapsed, it was because they all went to the beach. Maybe I should just show up and act natural. Yes, that's what I'll do. _

I take the quickest way I know of to reach the beach. To my surprise the sky is getting darker. _How long have I been out?_ I get even madder thinking that they spent almost the whole day together. I just can't figure out how they didn't notice, why hadn't they come back earlier. They're probably having the time of their lives, having so much fun without me.

I finally reach the beach. I try to stay hidden; I don't want them to know I'm here. I can see Genis and Presea playing in the sand. Zelos, as usual, flirting with a bunch of girls. Even Raine and Regal seem to be having fun. I cannot find Lloyd and I know he is with Sheena because I do not see her either. I walk further along the beach to try and find him. After what seems like five minutes I find the two of them. They are standing under a beautiful tree. I need to know what they're talking about. I walk as close to them as I can without being seen. They aren't talking about anything important. I shouldn't be doing this, this isn't right. Just before I come out from hiding he says something that makes me stop. No I'm just hearing things, he wouldn't say that. I can feel my eyes fill up with tears. Those words echoing inside my head

"_Sheena I love you"_


	3. An Angel's Suffering

Colette's P.O.V

_No, that's not what he just said, it can't be. _I can feel tears running down my cheeks. In disbelief I put my finger to my cheek. _Oh my god, I'm crying, this isn't possible. I'm an angel; I'm not able to cry. What's going on? Why is this happening to me? _I hear Lloyd tell Sheena something else.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"When did you start feeling this way about me?" I hear her ask him shyly.

"Well, right about the time you joined our group."

_No, he couldn't have meant what he just said? If he does mean it then everything he said to me was a lie. How he felt, how much he cared about me, it was all a lie._ _How could he do this to me? I thought he cared about me. I thought we had something special. I was with him whenever he needed me, whenever he was in trouble or in danger; I was always there for him. Then he goes and does something like this to me, even when he told me I was special to him, how could he? I can't stay here anymore. _I begin to move from the tree when I hear Zelos call my name. _That idiot, what is he thinking? _

Lloyd and Sheena come our from under the tree to see what's happening. They look shocked to see me. I can tell what they are thinking, and I was right.

"Colette how long have you been here?" Lloyd asks. I try to look at him, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sheena asks, I can tell she is upset

"Colette," he says with concern.

"Lloyd I HATE YOU," I scream running as fast as I can away from them. I can hear Lloyd call out my name, but I ignore him. He can't expect me to talk to him after what he just did. I run back to the inn we are staying at. I accidentally trip and fall onto the ground. I can't help but cry, the pain inside me hurts so much. I get up and run into my room. I close the door behind me and run to my bed.

_Why did this have to happen, why did I have to become the Chosen_? _If I never went on that stupid journey this would never had happened, he would still be with me. If we didn't go on that journey we would never have meet Sheena. Now the pain in my heart hurts even more then before. It feels like I've been stabbed through the heart. Maybe we aren't meant to be. Why can't he be mine, why can't he return my love? _My body begins to shake and my heart throbs even more. _What's going on, what's happening to me? Maybe I was better off as an empty shell with no soul. Then I wouldn't have to be going through this, going through all this pain and misery. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted everyone to be happy and when I became Chosen they were, so why can't I find that same happiness?_

Sheena's P.O.V

_Colette is really getting on my nerves. Lloyd finally decides to tell me how he feels about me and Colette has to ruin the moment. It was all so perfect, everything was going so well. Then she had to show up and ruin it. How could she eavesdrop on us like that? I thought she was better than that. I guess I was wrong about her. Maybe Colette isn't the little angel everyone that she was. All this time was she just acting friendly? She seems so different now. She's not herself anymore. _

_Ever since Lloyd and I have been getting closer, she's been acting funny. If I were not mistaken I would assume she is jealous. It seems as if the Colette we once knew has left us. It seems like she's a completely different person. Why though? I always had a feeling she didn't like Lloyd spending time with me. She always seems to be sad when I'm around him. _

_If she wants him that badly she should have told him how she felt. To bad that it's too late now. Lloyd has just admitted that he liked me, she heard it to. I still can't believe what she said to him. Telling him that she hated him was a bit too much. She's so jealous that she doesn't even know that she is hurting him, and others around her. Maybe I should see how Lloyd's doing. He's been off by himself for some time now._

I walk past the tree we were sitting under, the same one where he told me he liked me. I walk further along the shore and see him standing there, all alone. He has a really sad look on his face. He looks like he's hurting on the inside. _I can't blame him after what just happened I would feel miserable if I was him. She had no right to say that to him. _I walk over to him and kneel down beside him.

He looks at me and asks, "Sheena am I a bad person?"

"Of course not. It's not your fault."

"She looked so sad, and then she said she hated me."

"Lloyd," I say as softly as I can, "Don't blame yourself for this, it isn't your fault."

"But I made her cry Sheena." he says as he starts to cry.

_It kills me to see him like this. I've never seen Lloyd cry before. I know I can't do much for him but I'll do whatever I can. _I embrace him as tight as I can.

"Lloyd, I promise everything will get better."

"I hope your right Sheena, I really hope your right."

Colette's P.O.V

_AHHHHHHHHHH, I can't stand this anymore._ _This isn't fair, I hate them all, ALL OF THEM! _I start slamming my fists onto the mirror. I can feel the glass being crushed beneath my fists._ Please, make it stop; it's too painful to bear. _I look at my hands, they are covered in blood. _I want to stop crying but I can't. Why, won't it stop? _I start hitting the mirror again causing my hands to bleed even more. _I'll make them pay, I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!_


	4. An Angel's Pain

Yay, chapter 4 is now up. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to Read and Review! And if I've made any mistakes like spelling or grammar please tell me and if you have any advice I'd appreciate it. Thanks

Lloyd's P.O.V

_Why did this have to happen? We were all happy, Sheena, Colette, and me. We were all happy. I can't help but think that this is my entire fault. I can't believe I've caused Colette so much pain. I've never seen her so angry, so sad. She was even crying, and I know that's impossible for her. Maybe she still has her humanity? Maybe I've been so blinded that I haven't seen how much Colette has been suffering. I've been too preoccupied with Sheena that I haven't noticed. I haven't been with Colette in such a long time. I'm such a jerk!_

_I haven't forgotten how important Colette is to me. She's the most important person to me and I've been treating her horribly. I've always loved Colette and I still do, but I also love Sheena. I wish I could just make them both happy, but I can't do that. Why can't I sort out my feelings? Why can't a make everything perfect? Why can't I make everyone happy? Is this fate? Was all of this meant to happen?_

_I'm sick of myself, I'm sick of all of this. I've hurt Colette and I will probably end up hurting Sheena too. I'm a terrible person. I have to apologize to Colette. I have to make things right again no matter what. I want Colette and Sheena to be happy_.

"Lloyd?" Professor Raine asks sitting down beside me, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her.

"Lloyd everything will be fine," she says reassuringly.

"How can you say that?" I ask with anger, "Did you see how hurt Colette looked?"

"Lloyd, Colette has every right to be in pain."

"If you're trying to make me feel better you're not doing a very good job," I tell her.

"Lloyd have you even been around Colette lately or have you been too busy flirting with Sheena?" she asks. I remain quiet. I'm too afraid to answer her question.

"By the look on your face I'd say it's the latter one."

"Professor, what should I do?" I ask her.

"Well you're going to have to figure that out for yourself," she says, "But I know you'll make the right decision. You just have to look deep inside yourself."

"Thanks Professor."

"You're welcome, Lloyd," she says, "I think it's time we head back to the inn."

"Yeah, I think you're right," I say getting up from the sandy shore. Professor Raine and I make our way back to the others and I tell everyone that I am ready to go back to the inn.

Sheena's P.O.V

_I hope Lloyd knows what he's getting himself into. Knowing Lloyd he is going to go straight to Colette. Talking to Colette now is a really bad idea. I think Lloyd should wait a little while longer before he speaks to her. Colette hasn't had enough time to sort everything out. She needs to be calm when he talks to her. If she isn't things could get heated up and I don't think Lloyd's ready for that._

_I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Seeing Colette like that wasn't very pleasant. It was…terrifying. She was a whole different person. If I were Lloyd I would stay away from her. She's insane. Lloyd shouldn't have to go through all of that pain because of her selfish acts, actually more like her selfish needs. She wants Lloyd all to herself. Well, I'm not going to let that little bitch have her ways. Lloyd has just confessed his love for me, which means that Lloyd is mine and if she does anything to ruin that I swear I'll make her life a living hell._

"Lloyd?" I ask walking up to him.

"What is it Sheena?" he asks.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask him hoping that he changes his mind, "What I mean is, are you sure it's a good idea to talk to Colette."

"Sheena you know that I have to do this," he says smiling at me. "I need to apologize to her."

"Lloyd you haven't done anything wrong!" I say raising my voice. "You shouldn't have to do this, Colette should be the one apologizing!"

"Sheena you're wrong,' he says with the most horrified look I have ever seen. "I've done everything wrong, everything."

"No you haven't Lloyd," I say with tears in my eyes, "You've done nothing wrong, you shouldn't put yourself through this."

"Sheena I have to!" he screams at me.

"No you don't!" I cry out.

"Just fuck off!" he screams as he walks away from me.

_I hate to say this but even Lloyd has changed. If only he could open his eyes and see that this isn't his fault, it's Colette's fault. She's responsible for this. I just hope that little bitch learns her lesson._

Colette's P.O.V

_Pain…I'm in so much pain. How could those bastards do this to me? I thought I was important to them all…especially Lloyd. They were all so nice to me before. Is it because they don't need me anymore? Or is it because they don't fucking care about me? Either way, they will all pay, every single one of them. Lloyd is going to regret what he did to me; he is going to feel exactly what I am feeling. I will make sure of it. Of course Sheena will also pay for what she has done. She's taken the only person I've ever loved away from me._

_Blood is so sweet and beautiful, crimson like a beautiful rose._ I slowly wipe my bloody hands over my soft face. _If only it could rain blood today, then everyone would pay. I'm covered in my own blood and yet that's not what's causing my pain. My pain is caused from not being able to feel pain. It is more intense than any pain anyone could ever feel. This is pain that no human could ever handle. It is the pain of being an angel, the pain of not being…human. I only hope that everyone can feel this pain so then I wouldn't have to suffer alone._

"Colette," I hear Lloyd say as he knocks on my door, "Colette I need to talk to you."

Lloyd wants to talk to me. Why? So he can cause me even more pain? So he can ruin my life even more? Well I'll just have to see, won't I? I walk up to my door and open it slightly so that he cannot see me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Colette, I want to apologize," he says."

"You want to apologize now," I say opening the door all the way, "You want to apologize to me now!"

"Colette!" he says terrified as he sees me covered in blood.

"You can never be forgiven, never!" I scream at him.

"Colette…Why?" he asks petrified.

"Why Lloyd? Why? Because you make me do these things!" I scream pushing him backwards.

"Colette stop this!" he says in terror.

"Lloyd I hate you so fucking much," I say as I start hitting him.

"Please Colette stop this now!"

"Why did you do this, why did you lie to me!" I cry out, slapping him as hard as I can. He is covered in my blood, my crimson red blood.

"Colette!" he screams, slapping me across the face.

"Colette… I'm…sorry," he cries.

_He hit me. I can't believe he…hit me._ I place my hand over my cheek and I look into his eyes and see terror._ I can't believe he hit me._


	5. Devil Inside

Well here's chapter 5! I hope you like it. Don't forget to R&R and remember if I've made any grammar, spelling, or punctuation don't be afraid to tell me. Enjoy Chapter 5!

Sheena's P.O.V

_What the hell is with all the commotion? I wonder what's happening up there? _Raine, and I run up the stairs as fast as we can. _With all the yelling and screaming that Colette was doing I don't think she forgave Lloyd. I just hope that no one got hurt. I knew it was a bad idea for him to go and speak to Colette. He should've given her some more time. I hope that bitch hasn't done anything stupid._

"You shouldn't be too hard on her," Raine says, as though she knows what I am thinking.

"Have you seen the way she's been acting?" I snap.

'It's not her fault, you don't understand what she's going through," she explains, "Colette has gone through a lot, she's gone through a lot of changes."

"Still, that doesn't give her an excuse to do what she's been doing."

"Sheena, Colette is in pain. You may not notice it, but she's suffering," she says.

"Still…"

"Still, nothing!" she snaps, "Colette went through things that none of us will ever have to go through in our lives, and be thankful for that. She's sacrificed everything; she sacrificed her humanity. Before you say things about Colette you should really think about what she went through to become our Chosen."

No matter what Raine tells me I won't be able to change my feelings towards Colette. Lately, there's something I don't like about her, something evil. I can't explain it but whenever I'm near Colette I feel something, malicious. I just can't get that feeling out of me. I've become terrified of her.

Raine and I make our way to Colette's room. Lloyd is standing firm and he is covered in blood and Colette is on the floor, also covered in blood, with her hands over her face and tears in her eyes. Colette gets up and runs into her room and slams the door behind her.

"Lloyd what happened?" Raine asks in terror.

"Nothing," Lloyd says, but of course I know this was a lie. Raine is about to ask him one more time but I guess she knows she's not going to get an answer so she stops and walks away. _What happened here?_

Lloyd's P.O.V

Why am I so terrified? I've never been so scared in my life. I've never been so scared of…Colette. It was like she was a whole different person. What's happening to her? That wasn't the Colette that I know. She was somehow different. Colette wouldn't do those things. Colette isn't like that. Colette is sweet, loving, and caring. Why would she do something like that? Why would she hit…why would she hit me? I know I deserve it, but Colette isn't the type of person that would hurt others.

"Lloyd, what happened?" she asks.

"Nothing!" I scream and I start to walk away from her.

"Don't lie to me, you're covered in blood!" she screams placing her hand on my shoulder. I stop and look down at the ground.

"Sheena?"

"Yes, Lloyd."

"Have you noticed anything different about Colette?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Colette hasn't been herself"

"Lloyd, I think everyone has noticed that," she states.

"You don't understand, Sheena," I try to explain, "That was not Colette."

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"That _person_ was not Colette," I say.

"Lloyd, you're not making any sense!" she shouts at me.

"Her eyes Sheena…those weren't Colette's eyes," I tell her, "When I looked into her eyes I felt uneasy. I was so terrified. Colette was full of rage."

"Lloyd…"

"Sheena, she was covered in her own blood, for Christ's sake!" I say raising my voice.

"Is that why you're covered-"

"Yes, Sheena. She started hitting me and I lost control and I hit her back!" I shout. There is nothing left for me to say so I throw her hand off my shoulder and walk off towards my room.

Colette's P.O.V

_What's happening to me? I've been so cruel lately, cruel to all my friends. I've even been cruel to the only person I love. _I wipe my wet cheek with the back of my hand. _I haven't meant to hurt anybody. I just couldn't help it. I want my life back! I want to be normal again. I want Lloyd to love me. I want my friends to love me. I WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN!_

_**You already are human. **What…who said that? **I did. **What's going on? **Let me show you. **_For some reason I can't control myself. My hand slowly reaches for a piece of broken glass. _What's going on? Please stop. _I begin cutting my wrists. The moment the blade reaches my skin I scream in agony. I try to stop but I can't. _**See I told you. You are human. **Please stop. _I immediately regain control of myself. I let go of the piece of glass and I bring my hands close to my body to try and stop the pain.

_How is this possible? HOW? **It's possible because I can make it possible. **Who are you? **I'm you. **What? **I've been looking out for you Colette. No one will ever hurt you again. **What are you talking about? **I'll make them pay. **It was you. You've been doing all of this? Haven't you? **I'm only looking out for you. **This isn't happening. _

_STOP THIS! **COLETTE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK OF IT. I HAVE TO MAKE THEM PAY! **NO, THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! **NO THEY'RE NOT, THEY'RE ALL LYING TO YOU!**__PLEASE, STOP IT! **AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE LLOYD SUFFERS AS WELL! **NO, I LOVE HIM! **BUT HE DOESN'**__**T LOVE YOU DOES HE? HE LOVES THAT FUCKING WHORE! **DON'T HURT THEM, PLEASE! **I'M GOING TO MAKE THEIR LIFE A LIVING HELL! **_I collapse onto the floor and I start screaming at myself. _Please, get out of my head._


	6. A Devil's Revenge

**Colette's P.O.V**

_"What just happened…?Was that voice…really mine? I won't believe it. That voice was not mine it was the devils. How could that malicious voice be mine? I want to believe that **she **is not me but I can still feel **her** deep inside me."_

Colette slowly got up from the ground covered in her own blood. She grasped her bleeding wrists to stop the blood flow and went into her bathroom. She opened her cabinet to find a medical kit and quickly used the disinfectant on her wounds. Colette cried out in pain. The wounds on her wrists were very deep but not deep enough to cause death.

Colette stripped from her blood-covered clothes and stepped into the shower letting the water flow down her body. She felt relaxed and peaceful for once. It was as if the water was not only cleansing her body but her soul as well.

"_If only I could be carried away with this water then I would not have to worry about my life. I do not want to see how the others are going to react to me. I cannot bear to face Lloyd. I feel as if I have ruined everything between us. All of those years, those precious years…have I destroyed our friendship?"_

Colette stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso. She walked up to the mirror and froze. She could not recognize her reflection. 'What have I become?"

"_**What's the matter? You're acting like you've seen a ghost. Am I that frightening?"**_

"_Get out of my head! You are ruining my life"_

"_**You say such cruel things. Is that how you treat the only person that has cared about you?" **_

"_You are a devil! You are destroying everything I love and everything I care about."_

"_**They don't care about you, have you seen the way they treat you? They treat you like an outsider, like you don't mean anything to them. Lloyd even betrayed you."**_

"_No! They do care. I know they do because I can feel their love inside my heart. Lloyd has not betrayed me! He has every right to love whoever he wants to."_

"_**You're wrong! The love you feel in your heart is empty because I came from that love. I came from that false love. The so-called love you say they have for you created me. I was brought into being from the darkness that was in your heart."**_

"_I have no darkness in my heart! I love my friends more than anything. I love Lloyd with al my heart. There is no darkness in me!"_

"_**Then how do you explain me?"**_

"_I cannot explain who or what you are. I do know that I will make sure you never harm anyone again" _

Colette walked away from the mirror and put a fresh pair of clothes on. _"I will stop you!"_

"_**Colette you tire me. I want to have some fun now"**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**I'm taking control now"**_

"_You cannot do that. I will not allow you to" _

"Too late" Colette said out loud. "I'm going to have some fun. You can just sit back and watch me"

"_No, stop this please. You're just going to cause more problems. You've done enough."_

"I've only just begun. I'll tell you when I'm finished" Colette smiled and walked out of the room. She made her way down the hall to Zelos' room and tapped on the door.

"_What are you planning? Leave Zelos out of this. Don't get him involved"_

"_**Oh don't worry I won't hurt him. I need him to hurt Lloyd."**_

"_What are you talking about? What are you going to do?"_

"_**Don't worry about it. I'm going to break Lloyd's heart **__**just like he broke yours. I want him to experience everything you felt." **_

"_Please, stop this. I don't want to see Lloyd get hurt anymore." _

"_**Well I do. So shut your mouth and let me have some fun" **_

Suddenly, the door Colette was standing in front of opened. "This is a surprise," Zelos stated. "What brings you here?'

"I just wanted to see you" Colette giggled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" he smiled motioning her to enter.

"Thank you." Colette entered the doorway.

_**"Colette I hope you enjoy the show."**_


End file.
